The Dark Alternia Docking Bay
Welcome to the docking bay of Alternia! This bay is the central hub for boarding and leaving the subjugglator church army fleet ships. Every subjug of a certain class is separated into a fleet ship upon reaching adulthood. Depending on your personality determines which ship you will spend a majority of your life on and off of. A Note: Subjugglators are at war with the fishblooded of the troll race, their mortal enemies include but are not limited to The Condy (there are only two that are not included in this and they both moirails to a ghb) and Dualscar. This is a fact of life, when you board one of these ships as a new recruit fresh from clown school, you are dedicating your life to the Mirthful Messiahs Righteous Mirth and the Emperor Signless. NOT under any circumstances or means does this refer to the former empress, she was killed by the emperor during a vast battle between his Laughssassins creed brotherhood and her troops. Information regarding the Lore: Part One, TBC, The fleet Ships The Mirthful Blessing Focused on prayer, meditation and prophecy, much less in the way of combat-training or things like that. You can get religious training anywhere on the fleet, mainly the flagship, but if you want to focus your life on spirituality The Mirthful Blessing is full of like-minded trolls. This is the place to fill your nights with painting the walls in the endless flow of miracles directly from the veins of the unworthy. To praise the Mirthful Messiahs with a permanence. The uniforms here are in accordance with the will the messiahs. Status: Currently without a Captain, Sect Affiliation Unknown, Docked. The Sinner The Sinner is a party boat. A kind of devotion, for their religion. People just get rowdy and wild and live it up at all times. If there was air in space, you would be able to hear it as you approached to board–when it’s landed, you can hear it, and it’s super eerie. Lots of trolls whooping and honking and shouting and basically doing every wild thing you can think of, in a big metal box? Yeah. Better bring a fire extinguisher. The uniforms on board are a mix of many different things, basically, make your own from the pre issued material and make it wicked! Status: Currently Without A Captain, Sect Affiliation Unknown, Docked. The Joker The Joker is the standard barrack ship, although it has the notable reputation that under the current captain if you’re cheeky enough to do something and do it well, you should be allowed to get away with it even if it’s against the rules. The uniforms aboard this ship are laden with the funniest, deadliest accessories in the system, the color scheme is also horrifying enough to kill. Status: Currently Without A Captain, Sect Affiliation Unknown, Docked. The Elixir and The Stardust The Elixir and The Stardust are commercial centers; the two ships used to be separate, but circumstances changed,they put boarding passages up and welded them in place, fusing them together temporarily. People who handle the dark, mysterious and miraculous arts of financial management and resource acquisition work here. It’s also one of the most common places for the few cult members who aren’t purple-blooded, because it’s one of the few places they’re comparatively safe. The uniforms aboard The Elixir are as fizzy as the wicked elixir itself. In contrast The Stardust uniforms give off that cosmic vibe~. Status: Currently Without Captains, Sect Affiliation Unknown, Docked. The Freak Show The Freak Show is a cesspit of violence and bloodshed, where morality does not exist and Insanity is an art form. However, the rules of Family are still enforced with an iron, or this case resin fist of the current captain, just out of wriggler hood and nearing his second pupation, don’t mess with him unless you want to get a new pair of jawbones. Crew members are expected to participate in the carnival performances held on board every week in a rotation. People who want to settle something the old-fashioned way once and for all without having concerned cultists (no-clubs-intended) interfering to try to keep Family peace can come here and the winner will probably get a cut of the pot from the people betting on their death-match. The uniforms on this ship are the most extravagant, they are highly decorated in a way that can only be described as insane, but the resident crewmen call, normal. Status: Captain: Asmita Verges. Second In Command: Unoccupied Helmsman: Unoccupied. Crew Members: Iaggo Buliir, Suzette Gresyi. Several unnamed grunts.. Sect Affiliation: Calm, Rage, Fear, Insanity,, Laughter, Loneliness, Wrath and Mirth Patron Saint: The Smile Of Derangement. The Penitent Spiritual time-out. For sinners who have repent in their blood pumps and and trouble-wrigglers, especially/specifically those who don’t have any close mentors or quadrants to help rehabilitate them after whatever they did wrong. It’s also where low-level prisoners are kept, as well as non-urgent/non-imperial messengers from outside the church who are waiting to be heard by the Highblood. Everybody there is basically waiting to be somewhere else. The uniforms for this ship are standard issue upgrade of the regular soldier uniform. Basically a few more buttons at the top so to speak. Status: Without a Captain, Sect Affiliation Unknown, Docked. The Heretic It’s like The Sinner, but it’s totally not The Sinner, The Heretic is home of the most Unfunny, the place for those urgent cases of subjugs and other cult members who have broken the laws of church and family. It is the place for those who have defied the rules set forth by the Messiahs and his messengers. It is the place where many sinners draw their last breath. The uniforms for the crew onboard this ship are akin to excecutioners. The uniforms for prisoners? What uniforms? What clothing?. Status: Without a Captain, Hijacked by prisioners, Warden Gresuia Uvritt, Deceased.Sect Affiliation, Fear, Patron Saint, Mirth Breaker. The GHB’s Flagship, description not available at this time. -Input Temporarily Terminated.- TBC.